


My Arms Were Made To Hold You

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, jesus this must look odd, karen is just a phone call away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes mum I'm still here. You can't find a dog sitter until then?" He asked, one hand holding the phone to his ear, and the other making a wanking motion toward Niall. He was in desperate need of release, and Niall had been doing uni work all day. The sexual frustration was making him grumpy--Liam did not have patience for anybody today. Niall gave a soft laugh and trailed a teasing finger down his bare torso, loving the way he made Liam blush and squirm on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Arms Were Made To Hold You

"Yes mum I remember." Liam said into the phone for the third time. He looked across the bedroom to see Niall at the desk writing in a notebook, and smiled when his blonde boyfriend glanced up at him. Niall instantly grinned back, and gave a cheeky wink which made Liam laugh.

"Yes mum I'm still here. You can't find a dog sitter until then?" He asked, one hand holding the phone to his ear, and the other making a wanking motion toward Niall. He was in desperate need of release, and Niall had been doing uni work all day. The sexual frustration was making him grumpy--Liam did not have patience for anybody today. Niall gave a soft laugh and trailed a teasing finger down his bare torso, loving the way he made Liam blush and squirm on the spot.

"I mean I'm sure I could keep her here in my dorm room, but I don't know their rules on pups. And I have lectures on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He said into the speaker, eyes locked on his boyfriend. Niall got from his seat and walked to the foot of the bed where Liam was sat and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before moving to unbutton his plaid shirt. Once he got the buttons out of the way, he gently pulled it off Liam's arms and laid the boy back against the bed.

"Yeah that is true mum...I could ask Harry to watch her during my lectures." Liam said slowly, eyes still on his boyfriend. Niall hovered his body over Liam and pressed open mouthed kisses to his chest, going down lower until he got to his abs. Liam's breath hitched loudly and his back arched as Niall's tongue licked a stripe up his stomach. He quickly disguised it with sniffles, but his mother didn't seem to notice as she went on talking.

Niall's hands went to Liam's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down quickly along with his boxers. Liam let out a quiet whimper as he watched Niall take his erection slowly into his mouth, blue eyes locked with his own.

"And you're s-sure the cruise won't allow d-dogs?" He asked shakily, cringing as his voice went up a few octaves. Niall pulled off with a pop and gave a smirk as he heard the effect he had on his boyfriend. He moved his head down again and took him as far as he could, relaxing his throat so he wouldn't gag. Liam let out a moan, and he was sure his mother heard it that time, but if she did she didn't say anything--which Liam was more than thankful for.

"Alright them mum, I'll see you next week then. Love you, bye." Liam hastily hung up and dropped the phone next to his head, letting out a throaty moan as Niall ran his tongue up a thick vein and took Liam into his mouth again. Within minutes Liam was a goner, and came undone with a short cry of pleasure. His back arched, and voiceless screams came from his open mouth as waves of white hot pleasure rolled down to his toes.

"Nnngh, Ni, oh my god." He said, his chest heaving as he laid there unmoving. Niall pulled off and put Liam's pants back up before coming up to straddle Liam's waist.

"Feeling better?" he asked, giving an adorable smile. Liam grinned tiredly and nodded his head.

"Want me to return the favor?" Liam asked, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend. His hand snaked into his boxers to find a sticky mess, and Niall grinned sheepishly as Liam looked to him in shock.

"You looked so hot from here, trying to keep it down so your mum wouldn't hear. It kind of just happened..in my pants." He laughed, and Liam leaned up to kiss him again. Waves of affection rolled off of Liam as he pressed a few more pecks to Niall's lips before rolling them so they laid side by side.

"You are absolutely perfect, baby. How bout a late afternoon nap, just like this? The way my arms were made to hold you?" Liam suggested, nuzzling his scruffy face into Niall's neck. Niall laughed once before agreeing, enjoying the way Liam's arms felt wrapped around his waist.

Just before they fell asleep, Liam's phone vibrated with a text message. He groaned with pink cheeks as he read it, and showed it to Niall who found it hilarious.

"Not funny, Niall." Liam said, pouting.

"Aw, Li. Don't be upset." He laughed, kissing Liam's lips.

Mumma:

Next time please just tell me you're busy rather than doing those things with Niall while we speak. Tell him I say hi, darling xx


End file.
